The present invention is directed to a knob operated locking device for use in a door panel with the knobs being interconnected by at least one actuating pin. The actuating pin is connected to a spring biased latch bolt so that by turning the knobs the latch bolt can be released from the locking position.
In known lock arrangements of this type, the knobs are mounted on the door panel by support members which are screwed to the door panel. Such an arrangement, however, suffers from the disadvantage that a number of different parts are required so that production and assembly costs are high and the arrangement is subject to frequent failures.